


fist me migi

by memer



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, 寄生獣 | Kiseiju | Parasyte
Genre: Blood, Crack, Crossover, Fisting, Human/Parasite Relationships, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:03:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3615897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memer/pseuds/memer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Migi fists Hide so hard</p>
            </blockquote>





	fist me migi

**Author's Note:**

> i hate myself

"Migi..." Hide whines, as he breaks for air during their makeout session, "Migi... fist me."

Migi morphs a single stalk eye to peer at Hide quizzically. "I do not understand. Is 'fisting' a human concept?"

"It's where you put your entire fist into my asshole," Hide explains.

Migi's instinct tells him to refuse, but Hide's eyes are so pleading, and he wants to study this method of human intercourse. "All right, then."

Hide moans and tugs down his boxers to expose his 18 foot long, twitching erection, and his puckering chocolate starfish. This was of course the focus, although Migi found it hard to tear his gaze away from the towering sexual organ.

"Like this?" Migi forms an arm with a hand at the end, and curls it into a fist. He then plunges into Hide's void, eliciting a pleasured gasp from the human. He wriggles around his arm in the hole. This was... interesting, to say the least, but he couldn't say he didn't enjoy controlling, dominating the blond.

"Fuck yes," Hide gasps breathlessly, rolling his hips instinctively. "But... I need more... Migi, I need more..."

Migi thinks for a moment, then morphs another arm to join the other in Hide's twitching love hole. This causes moaning, gasping, pleasured movements from the human. Migi then morphs a few more fleshy tendrils to pin Hide down to the bed, stretching his eye stalk to observe the human's face closely.

"F-fuck, Migi, this feels so good -!" Hide manages. Migi then adds seven more arms immediately, watching every muscle in Hide's face react to it; he hears tearing, and looks down to see blood, blood everywhere, he added too many fucking arms, Hide's entire body has ripped apart from the asshole, there is no Hide, only parasite arms.

"Goddammit Migi you tore another one apart" Shinichi groans from the corner he'd been cowering in this whole time


End file.
